


Valentine

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Established, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k





	Valentine

"I don't understand, Dean."

That wasn't exactly the response Dean had been hoping for. 

"Don't understand what?" Dean said patiently, bringing his hands together on the war room table as he stared at the former angel on the opposite side. 

"Why would we pay to see a movie in the dark with strangers?" Cas asked, keeping his curious eyes on Dean as he took a sip of coffee from the mug he was holding with both hands. His hair was messy, sticking up in a dozen different directions, and Dean felt a little jolt of pleasure at the fact that it was his pillow that now caused Cas's bed hair. 

"Because... i-it's what couples do," Dean explained gruffly, suddenly feeling the compulsion to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. He wasn't exactly skilled in the art of the things you were supposed to do in a relationship. It had been a while since Lisa, and in that case, she had kind of taken care of thinking about that stuff. "And then, uh, well, they go to a restaurant and eat food, and... I don't know, talk about the movie, I guess."

"A restaurant?" Cas repeated, frowning. He put the mug down, slumping his shoulders slightly. Old Cas wouldn't have done something so relaxed, but then, Cas had grown increasingly human over the past few months, picking up his own little traits and behaviours. Dean found it incredibly comforting because with each passing day, it helped Dean to believe that he wouldn't just wake up one morning to find that Cas was gone again, called back to some angelic duty. He was here, and he was staying. "But I like your cooking."

"Yeah, but Cas, that's not the point," Dean protested. He had to stop to remember what the point actually was again before he continued. "It's Valentine's Day. We're meant to go out, go on a date, paint the town red. Do what couples do."

"Who says?" Cas demanded defiantly, crossing his arms, and Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight. 

Forgetting the newspaper in front of him, he stood up and picked his way over to the former angel. Cas looked grumpily at the floor, and refused to look up even when Dean had entered his space. Dean reached forward, and brushed his hand over Cas's forearm, gently pulling his arms away from his chest. 

"I don't know," Dean admitted, hooking his finger under Cas's chin and lifting his face up to meet his gaze. Cas looked up reluctantly, and Dean leaned in to press a lazy kiss to his lips, his other hand reaching down to Cas's shoulder to balance himself. Still keeping his lips on Cas's, he climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around Cas's neck. Sighing against Dean's mouth, Cas conceded to the action, guiding him into a more comfortable sitting position and leaving his hands on Dean even after he had steadied. Dean drew back, running his tongue over his bottom lip and smiling as he raked his eyes all over Cas. He trailed one hand down Cas's front, playing with the frayed edges of the faded material of his shirt. Dean's shirt. 

He still couldn't get used to the idea that he was allowed to do this now; allowed to gaze at Cas openly and without reservation, and for the parts of Cas where sight just wasn't enough to fully appreciate everything, be allowed to implement the sense of touch. He never imagined he'd ever be allowed to be with Cas like this, warm and solid under him, and entirely his.

"Well, then why?" Cas mumbled, effortlessly drowning out any other colours in the room with Dean's favourite shade of blue. 

"Because it's Valentine's Day," Dean repeated with an exasperated chuckle, pressing closer. He put his mouth next to Cas's ear, his breath warm as it ghosted down his neck. "And ordinarily, angel, couples go out on Valentine's Day."

"Maybe we should go against tradition, then," Cas suggested, his own breath tickling the skin on Dean's cheek. "After all, we're not exactly ordinary."

Dean laughed, burying his face into Cas's neck so that the sound rumbled through Cas's whole body. 

"You've got a point there," Dean conceded, and reached back to find Cas's mouth again. Cas kissed him languidly, tugging at the bottom of Dean's shirt. Dean momentarily tightened his grip on Cas's neck so he could shift closer. His body bounced a little as he moved, and he enjoyed the little groans that the action drew from Cas's lips. Seeking retribution, Cas reached up under Dean's shirt, not stopping to be gentle when he kneaded the small of Dean's back. Dean had no control over the gasping moans that escaped at his touch, and Cas smirked victoriously, nipping his bottom lip. 

"God, let me take you out," Dean begged raggedly, his breath short, resting his forehead against Cas's. "Let me take you out like they do in the movies. Let me take you out to dinner and a movie so we can hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes all night and be so gross that it makes other people sick to look at us. Like we're goddamn teenagers on a first date. Be - be my Valentine."

Cas stared back into Dean's eyes, his blue seas seeking calm in the intense green there, fighting to regain his breath. Dean was so beautiful, so captivating, so addictively hot against his body. "If you'll be mine."


End file.
